Sahai Akylia Syhi
Sahai Akylia Syhi is a Fifth Level Master student currently attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Vainglorious, proud, a perfectionist with an ego that expects nothing less than the best and capitalizes upon those she considers her lesser but nearly reverent to those her better, Sahai is not the person to toy with. At first impression, she is a sweet smelling rose, but at second, the rot can be smelled beneath the venomous smile, certain words said just a certain way, the compliment that perhaps was never a compliment to begin with... this is her way, to strike in small cuts that add up. She is powerful and more than ecstatic to prove it, armored in the fear and dislike she festers in herself for it is far easier to keep everyone out of her way. But, they do say pride comes before the fall, and that which Sahai has would fall hard. Biography There are stories of a modest, and even mediocre Ipheris girl child told by the students who remember her during her basic years that are considered myths only told in the faintest of whispers on the darkest of nights in terror of inflicting the wroth of the young woman most know now. By daylight these stories give way to exaggerated tales of convincing those who have brought down her anger of a delightful feast set out before them to make peace only to find themselves biting into rotten meat and half eaten apples filled with worms, robbing the sight of those who stare at her for too long without even going near them herself... oh how beautiful, but how cruel is the Lovely Sahai. And how she relishes in such tales, though, it is important to remember the dirt where one came from to see just how far one can rise. Like any Ipheris, Sahai originated from the great dome city in the middle of the absolutely nowhere swarmed by vicious monsters that wanted to devour anything that dared to enter what they considered their territory. Her magic made itself clear one particularly hot day when she went to get water, and a year later, only at seven years old she wandered out of the desert and straight to Nightbloom Academy, unscathed outside of being tired, scared out of her wits, and slightly dehydrated, her mantra activated, and ready to learn. Through her basic years, Sahai was entirely unremarkable outside of being highly superstitious, quiet, and a horrible stuttering mess whenever anyone could get her to talk which made her a very quick and easy target for many bullies and cruel jokes that left her in tears for hours, sometimes weeks a time, though the small group of close friends she had could banish her sadness away. She made passing marks and so was allowed to move onto the intermediary levels, but only by the closest of margins, more than a few teachers having concerns. Whatever happened in the short gap between her moving up, it was like Sahai woke up. The moment she stepped into her first level intermediate lessons, she rose to the top out of nowhere, excelled, and then dominated the other students, and with that came her infamous pride. Her stutters turned to cold words, her superstitions into a progressive need to become stronger, better, the best. At the second level of intermediary classes, now entirely friendless, was when she was first mockingly branded "Lovely Sahai", for she while she was indeed pretty, her fellow students considered her a viper in their midst, walking upon the highest airs of her superiority and becoming highly derisive to anyone that could not match her. It remained mocking for all of a week when Sahai proudly claimed the moniker. She needed no one but herself and those that could teach her, and as she advanced through the levels, she felt that was fewer and fewer people. Despite such thinking, the three times she was offered to skip to the next level were all declined. The more time she got to spend in the Academy, or so Sahai felt, the more time she had access to its resources and the stronger she could make herself. With some of the greatest potential after she graduates, Sahai seems determined to prove herself nothing less than the best with her final Academy year at hand, and perhaps one day she can become as great as Nyx Nightbloom herself. Her fellow students can whisper behind her back and spread their ever growing stories of her, as they make her a creature to be feared, and never again will Sahai be the one afraid. I Sahai is first seen exiting a Master's combat class, internally scoffing at the antics of fellow Master classmates Rinnla Ajo and Yua Mal. While reading on a bench, she meets Basic level student Haisa Ishirini Daima (who she, begrudgingly, finds adorable) and attempts to help him find his friend Evan Lowell. After meeting Evan and having a brief encounter with a sneezing Saphira Ator, Sahai retires for the evening. The following day she learns of Student Council elections and decides she desires to be President of the Student Council. After classes, she once again finds Evan and Saphira in the library and recruits them for her campaign, as well states intentions of requesting Haisa's help as well. She becomes aware of fellow Master student Aerin listening in on their conversation and all but demands she join Sahai's campaign as her Vice President. When the Master's trip draws forth the following week, Sahai is genuinely enthused to go, though she is initially disapproving of most of her team. This quickly shows itself as she lets loose a set of verbal barbs against Rinnla, enraging him and causing him to storm off. While he has what she believes to be nothing more than a temper tantrum, she, Yua, and Ceresen Ovaress set up the team's camp. During the process she is mentally contacted by a member (and self-proclaimed leader) of the second Master team, Jasper Allen Gunn. Communicating with him, they begin to plan to potentially merge the groups. Hotaru Kasumi's actions then become known to the world. In a rare display of grief, Sahai curses Rinnla and nearly strikes him when he suggests they go to the nearby town Professor Mesta recommended they head towards. Regaining self-control, though, she comes to agree with him. With Jasper giving her a way to find the second team of Master students, Sahai begins to lead the way to them when the group is attacked by an unknown giant man capable of mimicking their powers after he has direct contact with them. After her own powers are copied shortly into the beginning of the fight, Sahai spots and begins to shatter any illusions their opposition creates, as well glamouring her teammates who had not had their powers stolen yet from sight and providing them illusionary doubles. Around this point, she loses her mental communication with Jasper, and strains to maintain her own illusions while shattering so many of the giant's. Missing the giant in a momentary blip of mental sleepiness as it glamours itself from sight, Rinnla is attacked and the giant copies the last of their team's powers and shatters all of the illusions on the field in one large attack. Exhausted and furious, Sahai draws all of the energy left over from the shattered illusions to herself and storms after the giant as it reveals the second Master team having been right next to them the entire time and merges with its other half, and strikes it with a singular massive blast of energy that manages to drive the creature to its knees. Drained, she slumped near Maklo Akihana and attempted to numb his pain enough to pull him back into the battle while pulling a knife and prepared to fight to the last. Yua's death seems to shake her, though her revitalizing energy is enough to get Sahai back on her feet where she uses her magic to disorient the giant's senses and help Rinnla, Maklo, Kasuto Aurastriker, and Jasper (the latter two who she is highly impressed by) finish it off. Trivia * Her faceclaim is Tharja, from Fire Emblem: Awakening. * Sahai secretly is a hopeless romantic and can be caught (if very careful) thumbing through romance novels (of questionable quality) in the library or any other place she deems safe enough, sometimes even sniffling over parts she finds particularly heartbreaking. She also loves most small, adorable animals and is very fond of songbirds. Not a soul is allowed to know of any of these things. * The Master's battle with the giant in the forest unveiled her potential for causing direct harm to someone (in the form of her "berserk" moment when she draws all remaining energy from the shattered illusions and smites the giant with it), as well as the fact she can use leftover energy from shattered illusions. * She has a certain interest in fellow Master students Jasper Gunn and Kasuto Aurastriker following the Ilyana Forest battle. Category:Characters Category:Ipheris Category:Female Category:Academy Students Category:Corcairi Dhearg